Dreamland
by KMart816
Summary: Based on different scenes in Season 1 & Season 2: What- If One Shots between James & Teresa told from James' point of view. Taking suggestions. PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamland**

Summary: What- If One Shots between James & Teresa told from James' point of view

Disclaimer: No money is made from this. This is for entertainment only!

Author's Note One (1): No Beta. Reviews feed my soul!

Chapter 1: The Red Dress (S1: Ep5)

I sent Teresa upstairs with Kim in order to find a dress for Eric's party. I hate mixing work and pleasure, but Teresa can't wear that shirt and those jeans into Birdman's party. Teresa is close to Kim's size, so this is the fastest way to get Teresa ready.

"Come on! Are you choosing a dress or sewing one?" I say exasperated. We don't have all day!

I hear Kim's phone chime with a text. I can't help but take a look. No name assigned. "Kim- Are we going out tonight?"

My stomach starts to ache and I feel a frown grace my face. I sit the phone back down how I found it before I give into my desire to throw it at the wall.

I hear footfalls on the stairs and I see Teresa lead the way. A sparkly red number hugs her curves. Damn! She looks fucking good; hips swaying as she walks in a pair of nude heels. She even has a taste of cleavage showing.

I feel myself growing hard the closer she walks to me and I adjust how I'm standing.

I can't seem to pull my attention from Teresa. She catches me staring and glares me down. The spell breaks as I hear Kim say something about needing new shoes. Fucking Kim, always knows how to ruin a moment.

Looking at Kim, that discomfort in my gut returns, so I decide to test the waters. "Are you going out tonight?" My voice manages to stay even.

"With Cara." Kim throws a hand on her hip.

"Who else is going to be there?" It's not just Cara. Cara's number is saved in the phone.

"You're worried about that oil guy, aren't you?"

Damn straight I am. I drop my gaze so she can't see how right she is. I don't want any other man's hands on my woman. No matter how infuriating she can be.

"You don't have to worry." She tells me before capturing my lips in a kiss. I feel a bit better following our quick discussion, but my gut tells me something is still off.

"Come on" I hiss at Teresa as I walk her direction.

I'm annoyed that Teresa saw me acting like an insecure little bitch around Kim, and the fact I'm still hard isn't helping matters.

I grab the black case by the door and we head down the stairs. At the bottom, I grab Teresa's arm to stop her from going any further. She looks at me with a questioning glare. I remove my hand but give her a gentle push against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She whispers. I can tell she is nervous about my actions but she doesn't force me away.

A moment of silence passes. I lean in and seize her lips in a quick kiss. She tastes like mint and spells like that perfume I got Kim for her birthday this year. I pull back and go to exit the door.

This time her arm grabs mine. I look back at her and she glances at the stairs. Why? She asks with her eyes.

"You look so fucking amazing." I whisper into her ear.

She turns to look at me and the surprise is evident on her face. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead of words I hear a phone ringing.

What the fuck? She stops speaking and it still continues. I glance at my phone, but the screen is clear. Why won't it stop?

"Wake up! Jimmy, come on! Wake up! You phone is ringing." I open my eyes to Kim's complaining, and I'm lying on my back facing the ceiling. I sigh at the loss of a good dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No money is made from this. This is for entertainment only!

Author's Note One (1): No Beta. Reviews feed my soul!

Author's Note Two (2): Suggested by WimsicalElve

 **Chapter Two (2): King George (S2: Ep 1)**

Stepping onto the boat with are greeted by a heavy-set man coming down on the main deck in… What is this guy wearing? Slippers and a robe? Did we seriously wake this guy up? It's like four in the afternoon. Then, I get a sight that will haunt my nightmares. Under the robe is a gold speedo. That's all he's wearing! Whoa! That sight might be burned into my retinas.

He takes his first good look at us and asks us as he chuckles. "What the hell are y'all wearing? It's a boat, not a Morrissey concert."

I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses, thankful I decided to wear them.

"Hey, will someone get this lady a proper King George bikini, please?" He shouts to one of his armed guards.

"Listen..." I snap in response, removing my sunglasses. That idea sounds enticing, but we have business to conduct.

"Not you, baby Chapo." He interrupts me.

'Chapo?' Really? Whatever. I want to get this shit done and go home.

"Unless you wanna rock one of these." He points at his speedo. "Aerodynamic as shit. It'll make you feel alive, Trust."

No thank you!

"Hey. Gold one for her." He tells one of his guys.

"I'm good, thank you." Teresa whispers. Even she's getting annoyed at his antics. Is this guy really worth it?

He asks her if she is sure before he babbles on about colors and crowns in inappropriate places.

I stop paying attention in all honesty. My brain has decided that thinking about Teresa in a gold bikini is a better use of my time. I tend to agree.

"Camila Vargas, huh? No. Don't believe you." I hear George say.

I shake myself out of my imagination. Apparently, I didn't miss too much.

"She sent us to make a deal with you." I confirm Teresa's words.

He starts a rant about offerings and rudeness. My mood darkens when he insinuates that Teresa is the offering made to his kingship. Before I can decide on a course of action in response to his words, a gunshot rings out on the boat.

"What the shit, Bilal?" George shouts before moving around the boat with me following. "I'm right in the middle of extorting sex. God damn, give me a chance."

I shrug my shoulder prepping for the moment I can knock this fucker's lights out.

He turns back to us, and starts a story of how he came into existence with his crazy guards.

I raise my eyebrows in response before angling my body towards Teresa. "We don't deal with lunatics."

"And I don't deal with polliwogs." He fires back.

"Let's go." I tell Teresa. Before I can take a step toward her, I have a knife at my gut and George's hand in on my neck keeping me in place.

"No, no, no, no, no. See, you leave when the King says so." He hisses.

Another gunshot and George jumps away from me with a 'whoa!'

It takes a moment before I realize Teresa fired the shot. I smile at her audacity.

"Do I have your attention now?" She asks him, aiming his gaudy ass golden gun at him.

"I'm all ears."

Finally, he is taking us seriously.

"We need to ship cocaine up the coast. You're going to help us." Her demands are verbalized.

"And why would I do that?" Fair question.

"Because it's gonna be dangerous. A man who puts holes in his own boat isn't in this business for the money. He's in for the thrill." She read him like an open book.

"Yeah? Well, how about this, baby girl?"

I really don't like these nicknames.

"I like the money, too." He finished his statement.

"Good. Because you're about to make a lot of it."

That seems to be the hook that convinces him to sit down with us and talk details. He doesn't like the idea of using other boats, but Teresa and I convince him that it is the best idea.

"And I'll hook you up with some product." I tell him to sweeten the deal as I pull a sample out and place it in front of him.

The coke barely touches the table before he rips the bag open and samples it. "Mm? That's earthy, yet tart. Mid-palate gap, not bad."

I nod in agreeance.

"Afterburners? Ooh, ooh, hoo, hoo! Oh. Ohh." He yelps thrusting his pelvis.

Jesus Christ, he is ridiculous.

"I like your style, Ken Kardashian."

What the fuck does that even mean? I'm pretty sure he meant it as a compliment, but I refuse to acknowledge it as such. I smile awkwardly before telling him, "Our supplier's the best in Mexico."

He goes on to tell us he makes good money on his own, and he doesn't want our boats or blow. "The princesses have arrived." He says and in walk two scantly clothed women.

My eyes widen and my mind now has a more accurate way to picture Teresa in regards to that bikini. I shift on the bench trying to find a more comfortable position since this revelation.

He excuses himself, but Teresa interrupts. "Top speed of thirty knots. Twenty percent faster, with a third more cargo space. Move our product, your margins are higher. Ten percent more profit with twenty- five percent less risk. Do one run with us, free of charge. If we don't deliver, you're out."

"Ohh! Brains, balls, and booty!"

Damn, I want to punch this guy!

"If Rico Suave here didn't already have dibs, I might just make you my queen." George continues.

Damn fucking right I have dibs! He will not touch her with that lecherous tongue or undress her with his beady eyes. Maybe punching him isn't the best course of action. No, I have a better plan.

He agrees and we agree to carry out the favor he asked for. He gives us the information we need on our target.

Before he leaves to deal with his 'baby dolls,' I grab his attention one last time. "George!"

"Yeah, giant peach?" He turns to me.

I smile, and throw my arm over Teresa's shoulders, pulling her towards me. I lean forward and kiss her with everything I have. She is surprised for a moment, before she returns the lip lock.

I pull away, keeping my arm on her shoulders. Turning to George I tell him, "No one touches my queen, but me? Comprende? And for future reference, her name is Teresa!"

He looks disappointed. Maybe, he was hoping his suggestion of us being a couple were wrong. Whatever. Who cares? I got his attention.

Standing up, we exit the boat without another word, and I keep Teresa close to me until we make it back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No money is made from this. This is for entertainment only!

Author's Note One (1): No Beta. Reviews feed my soul!

Author's Note Two (2): For swthrt890

Author's Note Three (3): Please forgive me for the length of time between updates. I was studying for work continuing education. Plus, my muse was being a jerk.

 **Chapter Three (3): Memorial (S2: Ep1)**

'She hiding something. Find out what it is.' Camila's words are still bouncing around in my head as I set to finding where Teresa went.

Really Camila. Aren't we all hiding something? Whatever. I huff as I head to the camera room.

Reviewing the security footage, I discover that Teresa left the safe house almost as soon as her and Camila were finished talking. Luckily, she took one of our cars, so I tracked her location and set off for my new destination.

I catch sight of her exiting the car with flowers in her hand, so I maneuver my SUV into a spot and watch her for a minute.

A sigh escapes my lips as I see her intended target, Rolando's memorial. I knew how that favor was going to end. George could phrase it however he wanted it, but it doesn't change the ending.

I watch her for a moment before hopping out of my ride. She holds the bouquet loosely in her right hand and her head darts around to take in the whole memorial.

I step out of my SUV as she steps closer in order to lay the cheap flowers at the base of the memorial.

I walk slowly to give myself more time before I have to address her, because I don't know what to do or say to make her feel better about this. I could tell her it was a necessary evil or the life would have drug him back in eventually but these excuses only serve to make me feel better about what happened. Teresa won't understand that. She's too good for this world of drugs and violence.

As she stands up, I make my footfalls loud enough she can hear me. I see the moment she hears my approach. Her face shows her confusion, but I feel she is angry with me. My shoulders shrug slightly as I sigh turning away from her. She can't stand the sight of me. It's okay. I hate me too.

I won't force my presence on her. She's safe and not talking to the cops. That's all Camila is truly worried about.

"Everything in life has a price." She says stopping my escape. Her eyes never leave that fucking memorial. "Brenda was my best friend." Her voice wavers and tears slip down her cheeks as she turns her face to me.

So, that's what this is about. Rolando's death reminds her of all she has lost to this shitty world.

"She's never coming back." She sniffles trying to contain the sobs that want to break forth from her chest. "It hurts so much." She cries and she covers her eyes from me, giving into her feelings.

I take a step to close the distance between us, pausing for only a short moment before I rub her shoulders and upper back to show her I'm there for her. Comforting women is not my strong suit. I prefer giving orders or pulling a trigger.

At the gesture, she moves her hands and looks at me. Eyes red from crying, face soaked with tears long overdue.

That's the final straw, I can't bear to see her like this.

I step closer and open my arms. She falls against my chest and lets out months of emotions. I keep her tight against me, but I don't know what to say.

A few moments pass and I lean down and give her soft kiss to the top of her head.

Her sobs slowly start to dissipate. She doesn't pull away, but she looks up at me and give me a small kiss on my right cheek, which tingles from the contact.

"Thank you." She whispers so quietly I almost miss the words. She curls back into my chest and a small smile graces my lips.


End file.
